The present invention relates generally to fencing and more particularly to a fence cap to be employed with modular fencing panels.
Modular fencing panels are employed for a variety of applications including the construction of livestock fencing, penning and livestock chutes. Modular fencing panels are commonly configured including a top rail, a bottom rail and a pair of side rails, assembled to form the modular fence outer frame. The top rail commonly attaches to the side rail at a radiused corner section. Modular fencing panels may also include one or more horizontal rails connected between the pair of side rails. Modular fence panels are commonly manufactured including one or more hinge connector elements attached along the pair of side rails to permit linked connection of one modular fence panel to another to form a variety of fencing arrangements. The hinged connector elements permit articulation between panels to permit panels to be arranged at various angles to one another. The result is a highly adaptable fencing system that permits setup in an extremely broad range of geometric configurations.
When the modular fence panels are connected sequentially, a gap forms between the side rails of the panels due in part to the offset created by the hinged connector elements. The gap may include a tapered or narrowing configuration created by adjacent radiused sections connecting the side rail to the top rail. The resulting gap creates a potential for hazard to livestock and persons working in the vicinity of the assembled modular fence panels. The hazard involves the potential for catching and trapping an appendage or neck of livestock or a person in the gap. The potential hazard may be of particular concern due to the tapered configuration of the gap. FIG. 12 is an illustration depicting a hazard which may arise employing modular fence panels according to the prior art.
The present invention is directed to a fence cap and a fence cap system for bridging and blocking a gap between a corner of a first fence panel and a corner of an attached second fence panel by bridging and forming a closure over the gap between a corner of a first fence panel and a corner of an attached second fence panel or other support structure.
The fence cap of the present invention may be used as an attachment on several different types and brands of manufactured modular fence panels commonly used in constructing livestock pens and corrals. Fence caps may be joined in pairs, rigidly or hingedly, to prevent objects including hooves, legs, heads or other body parts from entering and being wedged and caught in the gap formed where a first modular fence panel attaches to an adjoining modular fence panel. Alternately, the present invention may be configured as a saddle which is configured to fit over the top rails of adjoining modular fence panels, spanning the gap formed where the first modular fence panel attaches to an adjoining modular fence panel.
In one embodiment of the invention, the fence cap includes an internal cavity defined by a pair of side members that connect along an upper edge to a spine and along a substantially vertical hip. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second side panels join at a generally radiused spine and a generally radiused hip. This configuration results in a cavity that includes a generally radiused internal spine and a generally radiused hip resulting in a contoured fit that approximates, yet is larger than, the radius of the top and side rails of the modular fence panel respectively. The internal radius of the spine and the hip approximate generally, yet are larger than, the external radius of the top and side rails of the modular fence panel allowing the fence cap to be place over the modular fence panel.
The fence cap may also include a retainer member. In one embodiment, the retainer member includes one or more compressively opposing retainer fingers formed on the inner surface fence cap. The retainer fingers are sized and configured to compressively grip at least some portion of the circumference of a modular fence panel top or side rail.
In one embodiment of the invention, the fence cap is configured to be employed on a modular fence panel including rails formed of a tubular material having a circular cross-section. Modular fence panels may be manufactured employing steel tubing having a diameter in the range of 1xc2xdxe2x80x3 to 1xe2x85x9exe2x80x3 diameter, although the invention is not intended to be limited by the stated configurations or current manufacturing practices. In one embodiment of the invention, the fence caps are manufactured using a polypropylene plastic or a plastic material having similar elastic qualities to allow the legs of the fence cap to spread to permit the fence cap to fit over a rail and to snap or return under compression to an original configuration to be secured to the rail.
In one embodiment of the invention, the fence cap is configured including a flexing member or hinge element formed along a side edge of the fence cap which allows for articulating connection or attachment of a first fence cap to an adjacent fence cap. This feature of the invention permits the fence caps to be employed with the modular fence panels with the panels arranged and connected to include angles. In one embodiment of the invention, a pair of fence caps are connected one to another at corresponding hinge elements. A pin pivotally attaches the corresponding hinge elements.
Fence caps manufactured in accordance with the present invention may also be used on modular gates. Fence caps may be secured to the modular fence panels employing zip ties, pins or screws as securing members.